Epic Wub Time: Musicians of Ponyville
Epic Wub Time: Musicians of Ponyville is a fanmade mlp episode Creator(s) Nomorethan9 (animation) Date added April 22, 2012 Duration 5:10 Epic Wub Time: Musicians of Ponyville is a standalone episode not related to the Epic Meal Time videos. It documents the lives of Vinyl Scratch and Octavia, who are roommates, in the style of reality television. It features music from MandoPony, Omnipony, and TheLivingTombstone. One of its scenes is a reference to the film The Expendables.1 The video begins with Twilight Sparkle walking outside, when loud music suddenly starts playing. Vinyl then pushes out her window, letting it fall to the ground, and loudly exclaims "Awwww yeah! Good morning, Ponyville!!" Octavia is then seen sitting in a chair, being interviewed. She tells the interviewer about the time Vinyl cleaned the dishes by using "wubs". Vinyl and Octavia are then seen in a flashback where Vinyl shows off her "dubstep dishwasher" and proudly proclaims that "dishwasher cleans off the dishes at a microscopic level!" Octavia's glass of orange juice then breaks in her hoof. She breaks down in tears wondering how her life could be like this when she once was going to be first-chair cellist for the Royal Canterlot Symphony. Vinyl is then seen sitting in a different char, being interviewed. She downs a mug of cider, crushes the empty tankard with her eye, then throws the remains into the nearby fireplace. She then tells the interviewer about the time she set up a date for Octavia, but says that Octavia had blown him over. Octavia then shares her take on the story. The scene is played as a flashback where Octavia and the other musician are sitting across from each other at a table in Sugarcube Corner. The two are obviously having a good time. Suddenly Pinkie Pie declares a cupcake eating contest. The other musician all of a sudden attains a sinister expression, and angrily declares that he cannot resist a challenge. Cut to the stallion exiting Sugarcube Corner. As he leaves he addresses a cowering Pinkie Pie, angrily declaring "Ah told you! Ah told you I'd win! Next time, Pinkie...next time, I'll eat all your cupcakes!" Back in the present Vinyl suddenly remembers that she still has his number, and pulls out her iphone to find it. However, she finds it troublesome to navigate the touch screen with her hoof. After asking herself "Why do I even have this?" she throws the phone into the fireplace where it causes a minor explosion. Octavia then tells the story of "that one time Vinyl saved Ponyville from certain destruction." In this next flashback Discord can be seen having defeated the Mane 6 somewhere in the Everfree Forest. Suddenly, Vinyl appears, pushing a large metallic object with a single red button on top. Discord asks "And what, pray tell, is that?" to which Vinyl replies "Ah, it's nothin' special, it's just my BASS CANNON!!" upon which point she jams her hoof on the red button which slides back the front panels of the contraption, revealing it to be an electronic speaker. Said Bass Cannon fires a giant laser straight at Discord, defeating him, whilst also playing dubstep music. Vinyl then shares her story of the time Octavia shared with her "the true meaning of friendship.” Octavia and Vinyl are eating breakfast together when Octavia, who only ate half her sandwich, asks whether Vinyl would like it. Vinyl gasps in genuine surprise. Back in the present she is seen having broken down into emotional tears. As she puts it "Octavia really taught her what friendship could mean that day... and it was delicious."Category:Epic Pony Time